


Prison Gang Bang

by aw_writing_no



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Prison AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw_writing_no/pseuds/aw_writing_no
Summary: I am Em and this is a spicy fic
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Prison Gang Bang

Nicky and JOe were in prison. Things happened to their butts. 

Send nudes.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, sometimes one if your pals is feeling down, so you impersonate another friend and post their magnum opus, then demand nudes.


End file.
